Taiwan Patent Number I624235, issued to the present inventor, discloses a server rail front bracket quick release structure for quick connection of the outer rail of the server rail to the server rack. This design of server rail front bracket quick release structure uses a large number of component parts such as front bracket, connection block, swivel hook, pivot member, retainer, lever, outer socket, inner lock pin, springs, and etc. In installation, it requires much labor and time, increasing the installation cost.
Other designs for mounting a server rail to a server rack are seen in Taiwan Patent Number I608780 entitled “Server and modem rack mounting structure (III)”; Taiwan Patent Number I573518 entitled “Server rail bracket assembly”; Taiwan Patent Number I427756 entitled “Server and modem rack mounting structure (II)”; Taiwan Patent Number I305138 entitled “Front-mount sliding rail bracket assembly”.